Candles of Love
by niq31
Summary: I must go. Somewhere he won’t see me again. Somewhere he doesn’t know where, in exchange for his happiness. I’ll do it." YUURAM!


hey guys, thank you for reading my fanfic.

sorry for the wrong grammars, i was just in the mood to write a fanfic for KKM so yeah, its just words straight from my mind w/o any para-phrase or anything . so yeah.

i hope you'll still enjoy it.

KKM is Not mine.

* * *

Lately I felt that Yuuri has changed.

Like he accepted me as I am,

But this past few days, he's back to ignoring me.

Maybe up until now, Yuuri still don't love me.

He pushes me away as if I'm not his fiancé.

I must go. Somewhere he won't see me again. Somewhere he doesn't know where, in exchange for his happiness. I'll do it.

Should I say my farewell to him? My family? Greta, my daughter?

I must, But not to Yuuri. He'll only feel burden and such.

Later, I will.

* * *

-Knocks on the door-

"Enter" answered by the person inside the room.

"Master" said by the person who entered the room after he bowed to his master.

"How was it? Did you find something 'not-normal' about _him_?" asked by the person who was sitting in the chair at the back of the table.

"Yes Master, I saw _him_ sitting in the garden alone. As if his mind's far away but his body is there" answered by the person who entered the room.

"Ahh… I see, do you know by any chance, why _he _is like that? Surely, you have an answer to my question that is why I asked you to spy; I mean 'follow' him everywhere when I am not beside him"

"Yes Master" he answered bowing again

"Good. Go on. Tell me."

…"well………"……

* * *

-Wolfram enters the dining room-

"Wolfram, sit, we must start eating know." Gwendal told him.

"Aren't we going to wait for Yuuri before we eat?" he asked

"Yuuri-heika is busy. He said he'll be in his office for the rest of the night, we would like to prepare something in their" Gunter answered for him

"Oh, how great our King is. He really is the best one to be the Maoh!" Gunter continued

"Ah, I see. It must be for the meeting next week. We must start eating then or else the food will get cold." he finished

-After a while-

"I must tell you something. Something important regarding the maoh himself and me" Wolfram.

"What is it honey? Not calling Yuuri by his name seems really important." Asked by the former queen, her mother

"I would like to finish our engagement, and I would also like to go somewhere far away." He answered

All of them are shocked. Greta was crying.

"Why is that, wolfram, you're my father too. Why is that you want to stop it. And leave us all?" Greta asked. She ran to Wolfram to hug him.

Wolfram can't answer the questions that were bombarded by his 'daughter'. He can only hug her tightly

"We understand. If that's what you want. But if it's okay to ask, did his majesty know about this?" Conrad said to his brother

"NO. He would only feel burden by me. I will leave a letter tonight in his room. It's a good thing he won't be there. I already prepared my things. After this. I'll leave"

Cries were heard all over the room.

After the incident he went to the door to open it. He said his goodbyes and went to fetch his things.

* * *

"Its done, all are prepared. Its time." Yuuri said with a satisfied smile in his face.

He stands tall in front of the grand door. The gate of the castle was pad locked, to make sure _he _won't go away.

A magnificent preparation indeed. Candles everywhere. Tiny, small, big, gigantic all kinds of candles are there. A heart shape rose petals is in the middle.

-The door opened-

The blonde mazoku was shocked to see what's in front of him.

"what is this?" he asked

"how sad, wolf you're not even gonna say 'goodbye' to your fiancé? You're going somewhere without saying goodbye hurts…" Yuuri said. His eyes were like dough of sadness.

"how did you know?? ..I'm"

"going?? Leaving me here?? By myself??" Yuuri finished Wolfram's sentence

Wolfram can only nod.

"I'm the Maoh, so I know." He answered he's fiancé's question

"Enough of that. I must go now." Wolfram said passing Yuuri as if he wasn't there. That they didn't even talked.

Before he can go anywhere near the gate that was locked. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand pulling him in the middle of the heart shaped rose petals surrounded by candles.

"What again Yuuri?!? Enough of this! You're making it harder for me to let go!" he said

"Who said you should let go!" Yuuri said, back tracking Wolfram

"You're hard to understand! You don't love me!"

"whhaaat!??"

"See! These past few days you're setting me aside as if I'm a piece of trash!"

Yuuri was shocked. He didn't know he was doing that. He was only busy preparing this and the meeting next week.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't I was hurting you and I didn't meant to make you feel that way. I was just… busy." Yuuri said

"Well then heika. I should go then to NOT make you busy and bothered."

"I was busy preparing this. I did it all by myself. No one knows about this. Just me. I bought everything on earth. Even this." he showed the ring, an Emerald Green gem in the middle. It's a big gem stone.

"What's this??" wolfram asked. Looking at Yuuki who kneel down in front of him.

Yuuki sighed. "I'm proposing, wolfram. I didn't know how to do it here. And I told you I want it to be a surprise to everybody. That's why I didn't ask even Gunter or Conrad to how you do it here." He said, looking at the floor from pure embarrassment.

Wolfram was shocked. He didn't know that Yuuri would do something like this. Out of the blue…

If…if you don't want it. I can buy a new one. I saw this last month in a jewelry store back home. And I remembered you. That's why, I'm also late when I go back here coz' I was working there a part time job to by you this. And I knew it was time, Time for us to get marry. Soo… Will you marry me??" Yuuri asked with hope in his deep dark eyes. Waiting for a response was like waiting for his death.

Wolfram was shocked. He didn't know what to say. From happiness he only said "WIMP!!" and kissed Yuuri with every feelings he can pour in it.

"That means yes, right??" Yuuri asked

"You're really a wimp! Of course it is."

"I love you, wolf"

"I love you to, wimp"

-They didn't know everyone was watching them from the windows and Murata brought his digicam from earth and videoed every sec of the proposal.-

"I didn't know you're majesty likes surprises!! I'm in love with him!" Gunter said

"Father, stop this. you're embarrassing me" Gisela said holding his head while sighing.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

hope you liked it! comments!!

i hope you'll read my other fanfics!


End file.
